Drawn in by The Raven
by Mizume2
Summary: The Phantomhive Mansion hired a new maid.She differs from the others.She is useful.Though cleaning is not her style, there is only one thing keeping her from leaving.With new murders on the rise & a shinigami stalking Ciel, what will the guard dog do now?
1. Prolog::

She was expecting someone. After reporting to her boss what she heard from them when she was spying on this company, she was ordered to keep an eye out for them this time. She hid in the trees during the dead of night, waiting. She breathes quietly but she could see her breath in the cold. Suddenly there were footsteps. They were here. She held her breath.

_I'm a spy not a guard dog!_ She thought to herself

"What a crappy place, there isn't even security here, haha," a man said mocking the area she was protecting

"They're just asking for us to break in haha, I wonder if they have anything good," another man said.

"you idiot, do you think someone with a place like that would have anything good? But they might have some dough haha, we can take what ever they have left,"

She took a deep breath and jumped down from the tree she was in black leggings with a black turtleneck pulled high on her neck. Her hair was long down to her waist with a very dark gray that almost looked black under the low light. Her bangs were nicely separated on to sides of her face with shorter streaks framing it. She stared at the two men with wide eyes,

"Hey what's a pretty girl like you hiding in a tree at this time of night?" one of the two men said, "Don't tell me you live here, why don't I take you home and we ca-" He was cut off by being kicked in the face by her. Her long hair flew into her face from her fast movements,

"W-what the hell!" the other man yelled looking at her in anger, but she just replied in a dull voice,

"Leave. Now." As tough as she acted she was shaking not only from the cold but also from fear,

_What am I shaking for? These are just two normal guys, there's nothing super natural about them that I can sense… _she thought. Yes, she had a very strong sixth sent in her,

"Do you think a pretty thing like you can give me orders!" The man who she kicked in the face yelled back at her. He spat the blood from his mouth and began to walk towards her. Once he was finally at arms reach he tried to slap her but she caught his wrist.

"I'm sorry but you seem to be in the way," A new voice appeared and suddenly the two men were on the ground yelling in pain as their arms began to twist in directions they weren't supposed to. "My, my, what have you got yourself into?" the man who appeared was in a black suit pulling his white gloves on his hands, he had Black hair that was neatly cut and fit his face perfectly, he also had red eyes. Suddenly she felt this dark aura around her coming from that man. She looked at the two men then back at the man. Her eyes widened. "You seem to have great abilities, able to be so stealthy, and yet you also have a strong sixth sent, am I right? I can offer you a position," He spoke calmly and smoothly smiling the whole time. He was very attractive,

"W-who are you?" she asked him,

"I am merely one hell of a butler. If you take up this offer you will be paid four times as much as you are paid now, as well as bonus wages twice a year. And of course a room would be provided,"

"What kind of position are you offering me?" she asked relaxing now that the yelling of the men has stopped,

"A maid for the Phantomhive mansion, under the Earl Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog,"

"An actual…job…" she mumbled to herself, "B-but if my boss found out he'd…he'd…" she cringed at the thought,

"You do not have to worry about that," he walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, "he won't find out,"

She looked down then looked back at the man with determined eyes,

"I'll do it." The man smiled,

"What is your name?" he asked,

"Caroline," she replied as they began to walk towards the Phantomhive manor passing the Undertaker's on the way, a roar of laughter was heard from the shop. Caroline jumped at the sound,

"Pay no attention to that please," he said calmly as Caroline just followed him,

Inside the Undertaker's, the Undertaker took a book out of a book shelf,

"ah, I see I have forgotten to return these cinematic records hyahaha…," he cackled and gathered the three books he needed and headed off toe the Cinematic Records library in the Shinigami world.

"hmmph! This is so not fair! How could Will take a woman's Death Scythe away from her like that! Now I have no excuse to go see my Sebasu-chan!" Grell complained stomping his feet, a girl that was next to him had black hair that just went past her shoulders and gray eyes just chuckled at him. She wore a sleeveless dark gray dress that came to the mid point of her thighs and was a turtle neck with a crimson red corset that matched the crimson red skirt on top that had gold trimming "I should put him in the to die list!" He said taking out a small book that was then knocked out of his hands by William's Death scythe.

"oh, W-Will what are you doing here?" Grell asked hoping he didn't hear him ranting about him.

"Grell, did you steal the cinematic records for Joanne Baldartz, Adam Flenzeras, and Camille Marlwood?" William asked pushing up his glasses,

"What? No! Of course not, I mean two out of three of those are female!" He exclaimed,

"oh please excuse me, hehehe…" a dark creepy voice caught the attention of the three shinigamis. Grell watched the man with long silver hair and a dark cloak put the three books away on the shelf of the Cinematic Records,

"See! It was obviously him!" Grell said back pointing at the Undertaker who turned and giggled his strange laugh, "ah, what a hunk…" Grell said his eyes sparkled as he looked at him,

"Grell! Do you know who he is! He's a legend!" the girl exclaimed in adoration,

"Ahh yes. It was love at first sight!" He said wrapping his arms around himself blushing,

"Ah you recognize him Antoinette?" William said pushing up his glasses once again,

"Of course I do! He's the one who reaped the soul of Marie Antoinette!" she sparkled at the thought. "He's totally on my idol list!" she said squealing,

"…Idol list?" William asked looking at her,

"Oh it's just a thing… I have… you know…" she said batting her hand at him.

"Weellll, if you'd excuse meeee, I'd best be off. You know I am quite busy eheehehehehehaau," He laughed as he waved then left back to his shop.

"Ah, now where did I put those biscuits… hehehe…" Undertaker looked around his little shop moving caskets and the bodies that were in them. He sighed then turned to see a barrel of salt, "Oh don't tell me they fell in here…" he said as he began to dig into the salt. Just as he was searching in the salt barrel, the girl Antoinette from before jumped out.

"Please take me as your apprentice!" She yelled with a determined expression. The Undertaker just burst into fits of laughter and falling over.


	2. 001::

"AAAHH!" Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bard's voices were heard in the kitchen of the Phantomhive Manor.

"W-What happened!" Caroline asked running into the kitchen to see half of it had been blown up, "…Should have guessed…" she sighed then giggled lightly,

"Ah! If Mr. Sebastian catches me in here he'll give me a triple decker ice cream scoop!" Finni said clutching his head. The three other servants just looked at him weirdly. "Ah, you know… when he smacks you in the head…?" He said pretending to bop himself in the head. When the servants continued to look at him, he sighed and left the room,

"I'll go find Mr. Sebastian…" he mumbled then walked out of the room,

"Why don't we all go with Finny, Mr. Sebastian might not get as mad, yes!" Mey-Rin said to Bard and Caroline,

"uh, you guys go, I'll stay here and start to clean up okay?" Caroline replied moving her long dark gray bangs out of her eyes,

"Alright then, Mey-Rin, let's go!" Bard said as he started walking out the door,

"Okay!" Mey-Rin replied as she followed him. Caroline sighed as she turned around to the giant mess.

"Um… Mr. Sebastian…" Finny said walking into the servants' quarters to see Sebastian preparing tea for Ciel. He turned to look at Finny with a blank expression,

"Uh…well you see…" he stuttered scratching the back of his head and looking down. Sebastian caught on and sighed,

"Did Bard blow up the kitchen again?" he said shaking his head,

"FINNY!" the voices of both Mey-Rin and Bard were heard running down the hall towards him,

"Uwah!" he yelled before getting trampled by them,

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin exclaimed blushing slightly,

"Uh… hey…" Bard said lighting a cigarette, "…Huh?" He said when he looked up to see Sebastian death glaring at the three of them,

"We're really sorry Mr. Sebastian!" they all said hoping he would forgive them,

"Never mind that… Where is Caroline?" Sebastian asked pulling his gloves tighter on his hand,

"She wanted to start cleaning, yes!" Mey-Rin told him. He looked down the hall then said,

"I see," he then sighed, "Well let's see what damage has been this done this time…" he then headed over to the kitchen,

"I swear it's not that ba-" Bard began to say but was cut off from entering the kitchen where everything was nearly clean, "how the…" he said shocked to see it clean so fast.

Caroline turned around to see them all standing there, looking at the cleanness of the kitchen. Caroline turned around to see them there,

"um…hello!" she said and smiled at them. Sebastian turned to the other three servants and glared at them again,

"Why can't you be more useful like Caroline is?" he asked them. He then walked towards her and handed her a hand made cupcake. Caroline's eyes sparkled as she looked at the delicious treat.

"Does he just carry those everywhere?" Bard whispered to Mey-Rin who giggled quietly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Sebastian started, "I must leave on an errand with the Young Master to the Undertaker," he said then left the room.

"Sebastian, let's go." They heard Ciel say in the hall,

"Yes, my Lord," He replied then left. Bard turned to face Caroline,

"hey, are you going to eat that?" he asked staring at the delicious cupcake,

"No Bard, I'm not going to eat this amazingly delicious cupcake that Mr. Sebastian gave to me. What the hell do you think!" She said sarcastically then took a huge bite out of it.

The bells that were above the door of the Undertaker's rang when Sebastian opened the door for Ciel,

"ah~ Welcome my Lord, hehehe…" the Undertaker said dragging the cover of a casket on top of one hiding a dead body.

"LORD WHA-" Antoinette came running from the back room and tripped over the casket that Undertaker just covered making the body fall out, Undertaker laughed but Ciel sighed,

"Why is it every time I come here you nearly drop a bunch of corpses on me…?" Antoinette blushed at his statement,

"I-I'm sorry! I just…just didn't expect to see you here my lord!" She said putting the body back into the casket,

_He's so damn cute!_ She thought to herself,

"Now what bring you here?" Undertaker said setting out some tea in a beaker for everyone, Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian stepped forward to explain things.

"An eight year old boy's body wa-" he was cut off by Undertaker,

"Found in Manningford Lane? Heeheee… Yes I am quite aware of thaaatt…" he laughed, "Antoinette…" he said and waited a couple of moments for her to respond. "Antoinette…?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" she said blushed from staring at Ciel then heading into the back of a shop to bring out a special casket.

"Ahh… what a lovely body… to bad he's in pieces, hehe…" he lifted the cover to reveal an eight year old boy with his throat slit, abdomen sliced open and stabbed multiple times, and his arms and legs were chopped off but were placed in the proper spot. Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes as soon as he saw the cuts and insides of the boy. Shortly after Ciel couldn't help himself from moving away from his butler's grasp and throwing up on the floor.

"oooh dear God…" Antoinette said shutting her eyes and turning around so she didn't have to see him throw up everywhere. Ciel wiped his mouth,

"Well… at least we have a body to investigate," he said panting heavily.

"hm, maybe we should leave the body investigating another time…" Undertaker said not pleased with the barf he now has to clean up. Shortly after, Ciel and Sebastian left.

"oooh Ciel is soooo cute!" Antoinette said while putting her hair up in a ponytail. She put a small bow in her hair and looked in the mirror then smiled.


End file.
